


A Final Goodbye

by Doctor_Sherlock_Laufyson



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Complete, Confessions, Crying, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Love Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sherlock_Laufyson/pseuds/Doctor_Sherlock_Laufyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty tells Sherlock all the things that she wanted to do on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me ages to upload this. I actually wrote it after the final episode with Kitty. I hope you like it.

Kitty landed back at Heathrow Airport after her long and arduous flight back from New York. She had spent most of the flight listening to her music and trying to forget the events of the last 24 hours. She was also thinking about that final phone call she had made. Yes, she hung up the phone on him but there was so much more that needed be said.

After collecting her luggage she left the airport and got a taxi to the hotel she had booked. She needed some time to sort out a few things before finding somewhere to live.

There was one think she needed to do right away though. This was on the top of her list of things to do. When she walked into the small dingy hotel room, she put her suitcase down, sat on the bed and took out a pen and some paper from her bag. There was someone who needed a proper goodbye.

_Dear Sherlock_

_What I said on the phone was true. I love you. I truly do. There are many things I have done that I regret but the one I regret the most is not telling you sooner._

_When we first met in London, I was a mess. I was failing in my work and I was failing in my life. I had so little to live for. When I first met you I honestly thought you were an idiot. You were rude and obnoxious but the second time I met you things were different. Our first serous conversation was through my front door and I will always remember that. I had my knife ready. After what happened with Gruner I was terribly scared of everyone. I trusted no one but you were different. You were the first person I trusted. You didn’t run away when you knew my history. You wanted to help and that was far better that any therapy I could have had. You believed in me._

_I understand now that everything you did was to help me with my work. All the chemicals and elastic bands had a purpose and I am sorry that I didn’t see that at first. Do you remember when I walked out after the incident with the door chain? When I left you I walked around London for hours. I went home and sat for days thinking about you and what you were doing for me. I felt so guilty for walking out on you and at that realisation I left my house to get back to you. When I came back and you opened the door, I saw you; I had seen that you had been crying. I went home that night and cried myself to sleep. Why? Because I could see that this was not just about me. I was being selfish to think it was. You were so important in this too and for whatever reason, you needed to teach and I needed to learn. I became your rock and you became mine._

_One of the things that I am most grateful for is the opportunities you gave me in New York. I really needed to get away for all the bad memories of London and it was an opportunity to start again._

_Watson is one of the luckiest people in the world. She has taken what you taught and is now helping others because of it and this is what I plan to do. I will use my powers for good. I need another start. I need to get everything that happened with Gruner out of my head. I hope the bastard rots in hell._

_I do not plan to stay in London, like for you, there are too many memories. I am looking into moving up to Manchester to do some work there for a while. I know that I will not be able to come back to New York. I don’t think the Captain will be able to see past what I did and I don’t want to jeopardise is job._

_Sherlock Holmes, you saved me in more ways that you know. You stopped me making one of the biggest mistakes I could have and for that I will be forever in your debt_

Kitty sat on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She was sending one last message to the man she loved. She didn’t know if she would ever see him again. She had said on the phone that she may consult with his from time-to-time but after thinking it through she decided that it wasn’t a good idea. Kitty placed the letter in an envelope and carefully wrote the address, in which she once lived, on the front.

After wiping her eyes, Kitty put on her coat and left her hotel to take a walk through London. She stopped at a Post Office.

“I need to send this letter to New York please”

Kitty handed the letter over to the clerk.

“That will be £3.45” please.

Kitty took out some money from her purse and handed it over

“Thank you” the clerk said taking the letter and putting an international postage stamp on it.

Kitty turned to walk away but at the last moment she turned back

“Wait!”

The clerk looked up at her in surprise. Kitty held out her had as to ask for the letter back. She took one last took at Sherlocks address and with a small tear; she placed a small kiss on it and handed it back over to the clerk and then walked away, wiping her eye.

Kitty walked back to the hotel, ready to restart her life without the great Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
